Ever After High Oneshots
by iamawesome237
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots for Ever After High. Rexter, Darise, Hashlyn, and Bropper. Raven might be a little ruder and I am very sorry if I don't capture Maddie's madness correctly but hey she's still awesome right?
1. The End of Thronecoming

**So, basically Ever After High is my life, well one of my lives and I just get pissed cause I watched Throne Coming and Apple White had the nerve to call Raven Queen selfish? And also how could Giles forgive Milton Grimm? Here is my way of how Throne Coming should have ended.**

Giles Grimm POV

Finally, finally, finally, the babble spell was broken! He remembered the day like it was yesterday…

_Flashback_

_The young man looked at Milton Grimm with an air of defiance. ¨We should get to choose our own destinies!¨ he cried. ¨Never!¨ yelled Milton. ¨Giles you are out of your mind! We must follow the stories and embrace our destinies!¨ ¨But-¨ ¨Silence!¨ bellowed Milton. ¨You must be punished for your impertinence!¨ Summoning the ancient arts he had cursed his own brother with the babble spell and banished him to the basement of the school._

_End of Flashback_

The girls had helped him get ready for the party. He had mixed opinions about them. Raven Queen was just like him, a true rebel at heart. Briar Rose had been very brave, he remembered seeing her beat the shadow creature in her book to save Apple White.

Ashlyn Ella has been so sweet and kind. Cedar Wood truthful and honest but also loyal to her friends. Cupid… well she was a good friend when she wasn't all over her love life *coughDextercough*. Blondie Locks, bubbly and talkative. And who could forget Madeline Hatter. So comical, and friendly. And Apple White.

Oh sure, she was supposed to be the 'Fairest of Them All' but he could see the selfishness. Milton had corrupted her, it was obvious. So naive to what he was doing. But the others were helping her to realize that she was wrong and that Raven was right.

He waited at the top of the stairs and waited for his cue. He wanted Milton to know how he felt. Raven was the one who gave him the idea. Briar and Maddie had immediately agreed. The others had followed and though Apple had needed much convincing, she had realized that what Headmaster Grimm had done was unacceptable and definitely as Blondie would say 'not right'. He heard snippets of the conversation from downstairs.

¨I want to sign the Storybook of Legends I really do!¨ That was Raven. Giles smiled, she was a born actress.

¨… magic mirror… friends… vision… ¨ And now came the big slip-up…

¨Wishing well dear, you saw it in the wishing well.¨ Giles chuckled to himself. ¨Wasn't a very nice thing to do Headmaster Grimm. You have to let Raven choose her own destiny…¨ Giles heard the girls say something else. It was his cue.

He walked down the stairs. Apple gestured to him then she and Raven left. Milton started towards him. ¨Giles I… ¨ ¨Oh shut up,¨ Giles said scornfully. You cursed me, your own brother just because I didn't share your views. You evil, evil, thing. How dare you even talk to me after that. I hate you.¨ He punched Milton in the stomach and then left.

Walking away, Giles had decided to stay in the basement, it was his home. But now he would sometimes walk the halls, chat with students, instead of staying confined. Needless to say, the students, and staff loved the Headmaster's brother.

Yes, Giles thought. Life was now way better.


	2. Meeting dwolf

**Thank you so much to Guest who is my first reviewer. They asked for a Darise oneshot so here it is. I will take idea's from you all. Sorry if this doesn't reach your romance expectations but I'm not that good with the stuff.**

Daring POV

¨No, I can't! He'll kill me!¨

¨Daring, my dads not a monster.¨

¨Uh, isn't he the big, bad, wolf?¨

¨Yeah, but he's sweet, kind, generous, he's the best dad I could ask for! And besides it's not like you're asking for his blessing to propose to me.¨

¨But… but… he's… ¨

¨Why aren't you worried about my mom? And besides, your parents were fine with it.¨

¨Yeah, but my parents aren't werewolves!¨

¨Daring… ¨

¨Okay, okay, no need for the fangs! But you're coming.¨

¨Of course I am. You think the Hoods and Wolves are just gonna let you walk in?¨

¨Um… yes?¨

¨Come on.¨

¨Fine.¨

As they walked through the forest, Daring wondered how it had come to this. At first it was just him noticing Cerise in the halls. Then him realizing how pretty she was. Then him asking her out at Thronecoming. Then they started dating. But now he had to do the scariest thing he had ever had to to.

He had to meet and tell him that he and Cerise were dating.

Daring was so busy imagining the many way's that would tear him limb from limb that he almost didn't hear the whispers. Almost.

¨Look it's Cerise Hood.¨

¨Why is there a boy with her?¨

¨Just wait until her father finds out.¨ There were chuckles after this one. Daring shuddered. That last comment had made his stomach go all butterflies noticed and squeezed his hand. He smiled at her gratefully.

They came to her cottage. Cerise knocked on the door. A pretty woman with dark hair and eyes opened the door.

¨Oh! Cerise!¨ she said. Then she noticed Daring and smiled knowingly. ¨Why don't you come inside,¨ she said. Daring nodded thankfully, too nervous to talk.

Once they were inside Red began talking again. ¨Well then, hello. I'm Cerises mother Red. Are you her boyfriend?¨ Daring nodded again. He braced himself for what Red would say next. But what happened next surprised him. ¨Oh!¨ Red cried. ¨I've been waiting forever for this to happen.¨ ¨Mo-om,¨ Cerise groaned.

¨So, uh… you're okay with it?¨ asked Daring. Red laughed. ¨Of course I am. I just want Cerise to be happy.¨ ¨Thank you,¨ said Daring. The butterflies left. Red laughed again.

¨Oh, don't thank me. Besides the real test is Cerises father.¨ And just like that the butterflies were back. Cerise squeezed Daring's hand again. ¨Hey, it'll be okay,¨ she smiled. Daring smiled back.

Just then the door slammed. Daring jumped. came stomping in. ¨Took forever to get here. So many mutters about a surprise at home- Cerise!¨ ¨Hey Dad,¨ said Cerise. She jumped up and hugged him.

Daring realized that he was seeing another side of . At school he was all scary and strict but at home… Cerise was right. He really did seem loving. So of course things needed to change. noticed Daring. He growled.

¨Who is this?¨ he growled. ¨This is Daring, my boyfriend. We'll let you two talk it out,¨ said Cerise, exiting the room along with Red. ¨Wha… ¨ said Daring. His incredible written speech was going along so well.

¨Listen up boy,¨ said , leaning close to Daring. Daring gulped. suddenly burst out laughing. ¨Yes,¨ he chuckled. Daring could only watch.

¨Oh, sorry,¨ said . ¨It's just so hilarious to see you like that. But I had to do the test didn't I? But anyway, yes. You may date Cerise.¨ ¨Thank you,¨ said Daring. ¨Oh you're welcome,¨ said .

But suddenly his tone changed to a menacing growl. ¨ But if you hurt one hair on her head then I will rip you limb from limb. Understood?¨ Daring nodded. ¨Good,¨ said again. And suddenly he was all smiled again. ¨You done talking now?¨ said Cerise from the doorway. ¨Yes,¨ said Mr. Badwolf. ¨Hexcellent,¨ said Cerise. ¨Bye Mom, bye Dad, I promise to come soon.¨She hugged them both and left.

¨So how was it?¨

¨Well he was scary then nice then scary then nice.¨

¨See he wasn't so bad.¨

¨Yeah, I guess so. And Cerise?¨

¨Yeah?¨

¨You look beautiful.¨  
>¨Thanks Daring.¨<p>

**Well that's all I have right now. And please, please review! I'll update faster. Like I did today.**


	3. Wanted:Milton Grimm Part 1

**Okay, so first someone -I'm not saying names you know who you are- decided to freaking review just saying that it wasn't rexter it was dexven and and it wasn't hashlyn it was huntlyn. Well listen to this. I DON'T FREAKING CARE! Okay I'm calm now. And I am so sorry to the person who wanted **_**rexter**_ **you're going to have to wait a little longer, again I am so sorry. And thank you to all the people who reviewed awesome things and followed and favorited this story. This chapter was inspired by MaddieLovesTea5. Thanks for that!**

Some random person named iamawesome237 POV

The three Wonderlandian's-Maddie, Kitty, and Lizzie- were in Maddie's dorm room remembering Wonderland. Maddie was remembering her first upside down tea party in the Invisible Grove when the door burst open.

The person turned out to be Giles Grimm. ¨Well, hello Giles!¨ chirped Maddie. ¨Do you want to remember Wonderland with us?¨

¨I'm sorry Maddie but I can't. I bring distressing news!¨ ¨Is it chaotic?¨ purred Kitty. Giles rapidly shook his head. ¨No, it's worse! Milton has escaped from mirror prison!¨ The mood darkened. Wait hold up a bit. I'll explain why the hex Headmaster Grimm is in mirror prison in the first place.

It's like, why the heck is the Headmaster in _mirror prison_? I get the Evil Queen but Headmaster Grimm? Seriously? I'll answer that with yes seriously.

See, after Raven realized that Headmaster Grimm had tricked her with the whole wishing well fiasco, if you don't know what I'm talking about then you seriously have to watch thronecoming, Raven wanted to make up a punishment.

And it wasn't just that either. I mean, what sicko curses their own brother and makes them stay in some musty old attic. Milton Grimm, that's who. Maybe Apple White or Duchess Swan too, you know, if they had brothers. But I'm getting off track. Raven wanted to make a punishment.

Being the awesome person she is, she figured out that Milton had switched her gift and with some fancy fire powers, made him give her the wand. Raven was really really powerful and now that she had the wand well… Long story short, Raven cornered Milton Grimm and trapped him in mirror prison.

And no, it totally didn't have anything to do with the fact that her mother was locked in mirror prison too. Anyway back to present state.

¨What?!¨ Lizzy shrieked. ¨How dare Milton Grimm escape from mirror prison!¨ Then, ¨How _did _he escape from mirror prison?¨

Giles sorrowfully shook his head. ¨That we do not know. But there is one person that must know. Raven herself! After all she _is_ the one that trapped him.¨ Maddie grinned. ¨I'll go look for Raven!¨ Lizzie and Kitty followed her out.

Dark thoughts flickered in Lizzie's mind_.Raven had to know where he was, she just had too! Because Headmaster Grimm definitely held grudges. Who knew what he might do now? No, forget that Lizzie, Raven know's where Headmaster Grimm is._

But one last thought flickered in Lizzie's mind.

_What is she doesn't?_

**I thing there might be about 3 parts to this. I'll try to update more. And one last thing, there might be other oneshots between the parts kay?**


	4. Wanted:Milton Grimm Part 2

**I am so, so, so, so sorry about not updating! Please don't kill me!**

**Jeccabelle: Yes, yes he did.**

**Guest 1: Yes, I am making a story out of it.**

**RavenQueenFan2605: Thanks, I'm starting to use those names too.**

**MaddieLovesTea5: Thanks for all the hyper reviews, and no Briar doesn't have FanFiction. I'm bugging her to make one though.**

**Story Lover:Thanks, and I am sorry but you're gonna have to wait for the Dexven.**

**Starwater09: Thanks.**

**Guest 2: You're welcome. Sorry if that wasn't enough Darise.**

As Giles walked, well more like agitatedly almost ran, through the halls, dark thoughts were running through his mind, much like Lizzie's.

_How did he get out? What will he do now? And where the hex is he? I am going to punch his lights out when I see him. We have to find him._

Now you may be thinking, 'Wow, nice brother dude.' Well, Headmaster cursed Giles so you should actually be chewing _him_ out instead of Giles.

Maddie watched Giles through sad eyes. After her short experience of being Narrator **[From Wonderlandiful World. Sorry about the spoiler.] **she had been much more watchful and empathetic.

Kitty thought of her dad, the Cheshire Cat, still in Wonderland. She would see him again, she _had_ too. And the only chance of hope was stuck in mirror prison. Then her heart quickened.

There _was_ someone else. _No Kitty_, she scolded herself. _Find Raven first. Get her to find Headmaster Grimm. Then ask if she can cure Wonderland._

Ashlyn Ella and Briar Beauty were chatting in Briar's dorm when they saw the three Wonderlandian's and Giles rushing past there dorm room. Briar frowned. Were they trying to find the Storybook of Legends?

Her best guess was that they were going to find Raven. But the Book was safe in Wonderland. Wasn't it? She couldn't take any chances. There was no way she was following her destiny.

Ashlyn could tell something was up. There was an angry look on Giles, a worried look on Maddie, a hopeful/sad look on Kitty, and a look that suggested deep thinking on Lizzie.

Ashlyn's eyes widened a bit when she saw a small almost unnoticeable tear track it's way down Kitty's cheek. Had someone died? Briar's eyes narrowed and she stood up to go join them.

Ashlyn followed her. 'Where're you guys going?' asked Briar. Giles eyes took on a wild look. 'Milton has escaped from mirror prison!' Briar whistled. 'Hex that's… ' she didn't have to finish.

'You mean Head-' she caught herself, it was still hard to believe that Giles was the new Headmaster. Lizzie nodded crisply. Briar gasped.

Milton freaking Grimm had escaped! No wonder they were looking for Raven! The two Rebels **[Briar doesn't want her destiny and Ashlyn announced it in True Heart Day.] **followed the Wonderlandian's and Giles down the hall.

Raven had taken to practicing her magic in the room in the Catacombs, which were beside Giles's room. **[I don't know, just go along with it kay?]** so the group headed there.

They were about to go down when the Daughter of Pinnochio, Cedar Wood, found them. 'Hey guys,' she said. 'What's up?' 'The sky,' answered Briar drily.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, and explained the situation. Cedar's mouth formed an O and she asked if she could come. Lizzie nodded and they headed downstairs.

And when they found Raven pouring over old scrolls one thought was thundering in each of their minds.

_Please know where Milton Grimm is._

**Welp, that's all I have for now. Please review… pretty please with awesomeness on top.**


	5. Wanted: Milton Grimm Part 3

**I know, dramatic ending right? I don't know how many parts this is going to have yet. Maybe 4? Wait and see is all I'm saying. Wait and see. Oh and if you're an Apple White hater then I'm pretty sure you'll like this chapter. Sorry Blondie lovers. And Apple lovers, though I'm surprised there are any.**

Raven frowned. Since her mother and poisoned Wonderland, she's been looking for a way to well, _un_-poison it. It wasn't exactly like her mother was available to do it.

She looked back at the scroll. Just her luck. She finally finds one that has the spell and she can't read it. Oh joy. But she refused to give up. Maddie, Kitty, Lizzie, and everyone else from Wonderland wanted to go home.

And she was their only hope.

She went to go find her wand among the pile of scrolls she's thrown to the ground. Suddenly there was a thud.

Raven froze. What the hex was that? She turned around slowly, wand in hand. Then relaxed. It was just Maddie. No, wait, it wasn't just Maddie.

There was also Giles, Briar, Ashlyn, Kitty, Lizzie, and Cedar. They all had nervous and worried expressions on their faces. 'What happened?' asked Raven.

Maddie _never_ looked nervous. When she did, you knew something was up. The group looked up to Giles who in turn looked at Raven.

'Milton has escaped mirror prison!' he cried.

'What?' demanded Raven. Her eyes darkened until they were almost black and the shadows lurking in the corners of the room grew.

The others backed up. Raven was mad. And you do _not_ want to be near her when she's mad.

'He escaped?' she growled. Her mother hadn't escaped. So how had he? No one wanted to help him. Not even his own brother. _Especially_ his own brother.

Then she paused. The shadows faded and her eyes dimmed backed to normal. Everyone sighed in relief.

No one there really wanted their gravestone to read: _Exploded because she didn't run away from the pissed daughter of the Evil Queen._

There was one person who still liked him.

Who still trusted him and thought that _Raven_ was in the wrong.

And that person, was Apple White.

Raven scowled and her eyes darkened again as she remembered the prissy daughter of Snow White.

With her innocent blue eyes, soft blond hair, and poreclain skin, she had evaded all punishments.

_Why didn't I stick her in mirror prison too?_ Raven asked herself. The logical side of her brain answered. _Because she didn't do anything bad enough to deserve it._

Raven sighed. She hated being logical. 'Um, Raven?' Briar asked tentatively. Raven had been silent for a long time and patient was not a word you would use to describe the daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

'Yeah?' Raven asked. 'Do you have an idea or… ' Briar trailed off. Raven's mouth made a little O of understanding.

She hadn't realized how quiet she's been. 'Well,' she began. She didn't want to hurt Briar since she had been Apple's best friend. Enfeces on the had been.

But she steeled herself. She had to voice her theories, didn't she?

'I think Apple helped him,' she finally said. The tension in the room grew. It made perfect sense.

'That's great Raven!' Maddie chirped. 'Now we just have to find him and put him back into mirror prison!' The tension evaporated.

The daughter of the Mad Hatter had that talent. Raven smiled thoughtfully. 'Yeah, but I still don't know how I'm gonna find him.' Everyone sagged. The situation seemed so hopeless. Then a voice piped up.

'You could make Wanted posters. Everyone hates Milton anyway. Tell them to call you or Giles if they see him. He can't hide forever.'

The voice belonged to Cerise. The others looked at her in amazement. Usually she was the one in the shadows. But for the ones that had been there, the memory of the Giants vs Ever After High game was etched in their minds. **[Thronecoming. Epic scene.]**

Raven nodded. 'Yeah that'll work.' 'I'll put some up in the Glass Slipper,' Ashlyn offered. Raven smiled. Giles grinned. 'Thank you girls!' he exclaimed.

Right then, a mane of golden hair appeared. Raven tensed, then relaxed when she realized that it was just Blondie Locks, not Apple.

'What the hex are you doing here?' Kitty demanded, pretending not to notice the slight hurt flash across the daughter of Goldilock's face.

'I'm a reporter,' Blondie shrugged. 'And a reporter always know's what's going on.' Lizzie snorted.

'I think you're mistaking _investigating _for being nosy.' Blondie chose to ignore that too. Maddie looked at the Princess of Wonderland. What was wrong with her?

Something was up. Then she realized something. Maybe this was why Kitty was upset too. They were missing Wonderland. Simple. And they probably envied Blondie too.

Maddie herself was also lucky. Her dad was here, in Ever After.

'So, why are you all here?' asked Blondie. Everyone looked at Giles again. 'Milton has escaped from mirror prison,' he said gravely.

Blondie paled. She looked imploringly at Cedar as if to ask if Giles was telling the truth. Cedar nodded, hesitantly. Blondie paled even more until she was whiter than the ghost in the Lost and Found room.

After a while she spoke. 'And you're trying to find him?' Lizzie snorted again. But in reality her thoughts, weren't mocking at all. Sort of.

_Lucky girl, she can afford to show her feelings. She doesn't have to hide behind a mask. No, Lizzie, what are you doing?! Are you actually envying a lower peasant? _

Lizzie ended the war between the rude side of her mind, and the logical side of her mind (All evil characters have them. It's like, a law, or something.) just then because Blondie had started to speak again.

'I could help. Maybe do a newscast. You know, on my show Blondie Knows Best!'

'You have a show called Blondie Knows Best?' Lizzie asked skeptically. 'Well, I was going to name it Just Right but… '

'What kind of name is Just Right?' Lizzie demanded, disgusted.

'Let's continue this conversation later,' said Kitty, breaking up the oncoming argument. The others stared at her in surprise.

'What?' she demanded. 'I can break up fights!' They kept on staring. Oh who are we kidding? Cerise had a chance in the spotlight, Blondie is actually being helpful, Lizzie isn't yelling 'OF WITH YOUR HEAD!' every five seconds, so Kitty being peaceful.

Why not?

Just another normal day when you're evil, psycho, revenge-ridden, fired headmaster wants to… well… and your parents are fairytale characters.

'So we have our plan,' said Raven. The others nodded.

They all headed upstairs, except for Giles, who was looking for trapping spells. Blondie headed off to to her newscasting room. (Just go with it.) Cerise, Ashlyn, Briar, and Cedar went to go make the posters and put them up around town.

And Maddie and Raven? Well you'll have to wait and see.

**Yay! I'm done. I did this at school with an annoying girl yammering on and on and on in my ear. Ugh! Anywho, my friend Helen typed a comma, you know the one between upstairs and except. She wanted me to tell you that. I have a seriously messed up life. Bye!**


	6. Wanted: Milton Grimm Part 4

**I needed to blow off some steam cause I'm really pissed right now. Why? You know the annoying girl yammering in my ear that I talked about yesterday? Yeah, she said something about me not being Indian and I told her that I was proud of my culture and to shut up but that was yesterday. **_**Today**_ **we were doing a project and it's like I have to hand feed her work to her. WHAT THE HELL! Yeah, I'm pretty pissed. She's super stupid, and doesn't know the meaning of one word answers. I'm not gonna say anything else and waste your time even more. Thanks to the people who actually **_**read**_ **this, don't lie, most people skip over the author's notes. Oh and thanks to RavynAshes2 who probably isn't reading this but showed me how to do line breaks. And if you're also a Percy Jackson and the Olympians freak, I am, you should check out her stories. Thanks for listening, it means a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>First up… Making the Poster of Awesomeness!<strong>

Cerise, Briar, Ashlyn, and Cedar were having a little trouble with the poster. They had already chosen the size (After 20 minutes of arguing, they decided Medium would be good) but _now_ they were arguing about the color of the ink.

Yeah, these four didn't work that well together.

Cerise wanted black or red, Briar wanted pink, Ashlyn wanted green -no, it totally didn't have anything to do with Hunter's eye color- and Cedar wanted yellow.

In the end they decided on purple. Because a) Purple was Raven's signature color, b) Purple was sorta close to pink, black and red, and c) Green would look weird and yellow wouldn't show up on the paper.

They decided that Cerise would write it because despite being half wolf, she had pretty good handwriting.

Cedar, Ashlyn, and Briar dictated what they wanted to say, interrupting the others, and also shooting down ideas. In the end it came out as:

_**Wanted: Milton Grimm**_

_Milton Grimm has escaped mirror prison!_

_Yes, we are serious, feel free to gasp now._

_We have like, no idea what he will do now and if he has any _

_accomplices, although we suspect Apple White._

_You know, daughter of Snow White. Blond, prissy, annoying?_

_If you find either please bring them directly to Raven Queen._

_Sincerely,_

_The EAH Student Council _

Okay, so it wasn't the best Wanted Poster there was, but it was pretty good. They hung them around town then looked for him themselves.

It was relatively easy, since Briar had a fast unicorn, Ashlyn got the forest animals to help, and Cedar had super speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up… Blondie Knows Best!<strong>

For those of you who forgot, Blondie Knows Best is Blondie's news channel. The school newspaper wasn't really that interesting. Blondie took a deep breath, fluffed her golden curls, made sure she wasn't pale anymore and put on a big smile.

Then she stepped up in front of the camera and began.

'... And… Action! Hello Ever After High! This is the newest episode of,' drumroll played in the background 'Blondie Knows BEST!' Recorded clapping played in the background.

'Today, I bring distressing news.' She gulped. 'M- Milton G- Grimm has e-e-escaped mirror prison!' she quavered. Blondie paused, giving her audience a moment to process this.

All over Ever After High, students -and staff- gasped.

Cupid gasped.

The O'Hair twins gasped.

_Mr. Badwolf_ gasped.

'Ashlyn Ella, Briar Beauty, Cedar Wood, and Cerise Hood are hanging Wanted Posters all over Ever After! We would like you all to look for him too! We have to do this students, we have too!'

Blondie took another deep breath and tried to calm down. She had to appear confident.

'If you see him, or Apple White who we suspect is an accomplice, please bring either one directly to Raven Queen. Thank you and remember to watch the The Raven and Maddie Show for more news!'

Blondie took a deep breath. There, it was done. Then an idea sparked in her mind. She dialed a number on her mirror phone.

'Mr. Charming? I was wondering… '

* * *

><p><strong>And finally… The Raven &amp; Maddie Show!<strong>

Before we start this part, I'll provide you with a little background on the Show. Raven and Maddie had been influenced by Cupid and Blondie, who both had their own show's.

They had decided to call it The Raven and Maddie Show. It had a special ring to it. Nice and simple.

Maddie and Raven had invited Kitty and Lizzie to be guest stars on the show. Both Wonderlandian's had agreed.

Now, they were filming in their dorm room. Maddie and Raven roomed together now. Apple had ran out. Both of them were sitting down in front of a screen with Lizzie beside Raven and Kitty beside Maddie.

**(Bold is Raven, Slanted is Maddie, Slanted and Underlined is Kitty and Slanted and Bold is Lizzie.)**

**Sup Ever After. I'm Raven-**

_And I'm Maddie!_

**And here are our guest stars Lizzie-**

_**Hello-**_

_And Kitty!_

_Meow._

**So, for those of you who didn't catch Blondie's show Blondie Knows Best-**

_**Which is a horrible name.**_

**We're going to tell you the horrible news.**

_Milton Grimm has escaped mirror prison! _

_And no, we don't know how. Meow._

_**Tragic really.**_

_Quite._

**Anywho, please help us by looking for Milton-**

_Or Apple White! She might be his accomplice!_

**Right. Stay tuned for the next Raven-**

_And Maddie Show!_

_**Which will hopefully be a sports or hallway segment. These news breaks are horribly boring.**_

**Hey!**

_I agree._

**I hate you all.**

_Love you too! Ta ta!_

_**Kitty, we can't leave yet.**_

_Why not?_

_**I don't know, ask Raven!**_

_Raven why can't we leave yet?_

**Because they show isn't done yet! Just wait a bit!**

_So remember people! Look for Milton Grimm and Apple White. Only Milton's more important. _

**Maybe we'll do a Q & A with her. Apple White, I mean.**

_**I suppose that'd be nice. Better than this anyway.**_

_Lizzie!_

**And… that's a wrap. Goodbye Ever After. And let's thank our guest stars. Lizzie Hearts! **Genuine applause, unlike Blondie's.

_And Kitty Cheshire! _Camera turns to Kitty, who is not there.

_**I suppose she left. Can't blame her.**_

**And… goodbye! **

Raven breathes. It's done. Lizzie leaves. Finally! And Dexter, who's on the other side of the school by the way, sighs lovingly. Oh Raven.

* * *

><p><strong>The Moment We've All Been Waiting For!<strong>

**The Capture of Milton Grimm.**

Milton was brought into the school, squirming and shrieking, by a smirking Lizzie Hearts. She yelled for Raven. When said girl arrived she smiled. 'Good job, Lizzie,' she grinned.

Lizzie nodded and strode away. Raven turned to Milton and sneered. The last thing he noticed was her taking out her wand.

Then everything went black.

**Okay, that's it. You like? A bit of Dexven, sorry not much. I haven't really gotten around to it yet. I am such a horrible person. I'm going to do a Q and A for Apple White, so send in your reviews, send me whatever questions you want asked. I will hold her hostage and threaten her with a vorpal sword! Don't worry, you'll get an answer.**


End file.
